Impatience
by Yeliria
Summary: Ronon n'a jamais été particulièrement patient. Amélia le découvre. Contenu légèrement sexuel.
Celle ci aussi je la ressors de loin. Elle a failli terminer dans la corbeille si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de la rouvrir.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

...

 **Impatience**

« Salut. » Lança Ronon en pénétrant dans le bureau. « Tu peux prendre une pause ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Amélia sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur, nullement surprise par son intrusion.

Il lui avait fallu quelque mois pour arrêter de sursauter lorsqu'il apparaissait soudainement dans une pièce mais c'était maintenant une habitude.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

La jeune militaire se tourna brusquement et posa sa main sur la bouche du satédien en écarquillant les yeux devant la franchise dont il pouvait faire preuve. Ronon n'était pas vraiment familiarisé avec les coutumes sociales de la Terre et n'avait aucune gêne à exprimer ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il le voulait. Elle était loin d'être un modèle de vertu mais elle tenait tout de même à ce que leur vie privé le reste.

« Chut ! » Souffla-t-elle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne n'ait entendu le guerrier.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle retira sa main.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on dit comme ca » Réprimanda la jeune femme, un brin amusé par l'attitude de Ronon.

« Pourquoi ? Si j'ai envie de toi je le dis et c'est tout. » Imposa le guerrier à son tour avant de glisser un bras autour de sa compagne pour la faire descendre. « Viens »

« Pas maintenant » Répliqua Amélia avec un regard d'excuse. Ignorant le grognement mécontent de Ronon elle remonta sur le tabouret. « Chuck est en pause et je suis obligée de garder mon poste en son absence. »

« Il en a pour longtemps ? » Demanda le guerrier avec impatience.

« Il devrait être de retour dans 20 minutes et ensuite je suis toute à toi » Assura la jeune femme en adressant un clin d'œil au satédien.

« Très bien je vais attendre. » Dit-t-il alors qu'elle replongeait son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Sa définition d'attendre n'était pas exactement celle qu'elle pensait. Au lieu de quitter le bureau comme elle le pensait, Ronon campa sur ses positions. Il se pressa dans son dos, trop près au goût de la jeune femme que la puissance du guerrier déconcentrait. Elle renonça à le lui signaler, s'estimant déjà heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas jeté sur son dos comme un sac de farine avant d'aller l'enfermer dans sa chambre afin d'assouvir ses envies comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. A ce souvenir elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fendre ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle pianotait frénétiquement sur les touches de l'ordinateur, Ronon se pencha à son oreille, sa patience ayant atteinte ses limites.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire ? » Grogna-t-il. Au ton rauque de Ronon les doigts d'Amélia s'arrêtèrent un instant, planant au dessus du clavier, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai envie de retirer ton uniforme et d'arracher ton soutien gorge pour caresser tes seins. »

La respiration d'Amélia devint haletante alors qu'elle écoutait les projets que Ronon avait pour eux. Il n'était pas du genre à parler mais là, elle devait bien admettre que chacune de ses paroles embrasaient un incendie au creux de son ventre. Et il n'avait pas encore dit grand chose mais sa voix suffisait.

« Et puis je veux glisser ma main dans ta culotte et caresser ton clitoris jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre. Après seulement je glisserai mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi et tu gémiras de plaisir. »

Amélia se trémoussa légèrement sur son siège en fermant les yeux, imaginant sans peine les doigts de Ronon en elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, oubliant désormais totalement le rapport qu'elle avait sous les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la voix chaude du guerrier. Celui-ci sourit en sachant qu'il était à deux doigts de la faire céder.

« Et quand tu auras jouis, je me débarrasserai de ta culotte et je viendrais te lécher. Je savourerai tout ce que tu m'offriras jusqu'à ce que tu viennes de nouveau. Ensuite je te ferai ce truc que t'aime tant et… »

Avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, Amélia bondi de son tabouret et saisi la main du satédien.

« Ca suffit ! Viens ! » Ordonna-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la sortie de la salle.

Ronon se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pu la convaincre et se laissa conduire dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Sans cérémonie la jeune femme activa l'ouverture et poussa le guerrier à l'intérieur avant de prendre la main pour lui faire sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait à travers son pantalon.

« Maintenant que tu m'as mise dans un état pareil tu as intérêt à faire tout ce que tu viens de me dire » Menaça Amélia

Le satédien acquiesça d'un sourire ravi et sans ménagement se débarrassa de l'uniforme qu'elle portait. Très vite les gémissements non contenus mais tant désirés par Ronon emplirent sa chambre. C'était finalement plus facile que ce qu'il pensait.


End file.
